The use of LEDs (Light Emitting diodes) spreads in lighting devices because, on the one hand, their high power light but also their low power consumption.
Therefore, LEDs should be used not only for pocket lamps but also headlamps whose use is spreading to many as professional activities, as sports and leisure.
Regarding the headlamps, these lamps are intended for a “hands-free” use which should be efficient, comfortable and ensure maximum battery life.
However, this new type of lamps, because of the strong light emitted by the LED power is now likely to cause serious physical harm to users but also to third parties due to the high transmission power of the LEDs.
The present invention aims to remedy this situation.